Season one
The first season was shot at Silvercup Studios in Queens, and other various locations in New York City.Silvercup Studios. Retrieved May 17, 2013. Season One premiered on September 27, 2012. Elementary presents a contemporary update of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's character Sherlock Holmes set in the contemporary United States. Sherlock Holmes is a former consultant to Scotland Yard, and also an addict. He traveled to New York City to check into a rehabilitation center and stays on in Brooklyn with Joan Watson, who becomes his sober companion and eventually his apprentice. On October 23, 2012, CBS picked up Elementary for a full season. Shooting for the second episode started in late July.Kondolojy, Amanda (October 23, 2012). "'Vegas' & 'Elementary' Get Full Season Orders From CBS". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved October 23, 2012.(CPSPhoto). Lights! Camera! Action! New Sherlock Holmes drama #Elementary starring Jonny Lee Miller and Lucy Liu has started production in NYC. Instagram. Retrieved May 23, 2013. On November 15, 2012, CBS ordered two additional episodes to its current season, bringing the total number of episodes to 24.Porter, Rick (November 15, 2012). "'Guys With Kids' and 'Elementary' get more episodes, 'Vegas' cut by one". Retrieved 15 November 2012. On March 27, 2013, CBS renewed Elementary for a second season.Kondolojy, Amanda (March 27th, 2013). "'The Good Wife', 'Elementary', 'Person Of Interest', '2 Broke Girls', 'NCIS: LA', 'The Mentalist', 'Mike & Molly,' 'Hawaii Five-0' & 'Blue Bloods' Renewed by CBS". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved June 17, 2013. The first season was released on DVD on August 27, 2013. Production Cast : See also: List of appearances Main *Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes (24 episodes) *Lucy Liu as Joan Watson (24 episodes) *Aidan Quinn as Captain Tommy Gregson (24 episodes) *Jon Michael Hill as Detective Marcus Bell (23 episodes) Recurring Guest *Natalie Dormer as Irene Adler / Jamie Moriarty (3 episodes) *Ato Essandoh as Alfredo Llamosa (3 episodes) *Linda Emond as Dr. Candace Reed (3 episodes) *Steve Park as Oren Watson (2 episodes) *Vinnie Jones as Sebastian Moran (2 episodes) *Susan Pourfar as Emily Hankins (2 episodes) *Candis Cayne as Ms. Hudson (1 episode) Crew Writers *Craig Sweeny (6 episodes) *Robert Doherty (6 episodes) *Liz Friedman (5 episodes) *Christopher Silber (4 episodes) *Corinne Brinkerhoff (3 episodes) *Jeffrey Paul King (3 episodes) *Jason Tracey (2 episodes) *Peter Blake (2 episodes) Directors *Seith Mann (3 episodes) *John Polson (3 episodes) *Andrew Bernstein (2 episodes) *John David Coles (2 episodes) *Peter Werner (2 episodes) Episodes Poll What did you think of season one? Awesome Good OK Poor Terrible International distribution As well as doing well in the states, Elementary is also an international hit. Elementary is the #1 show on Sky Living in the UK, a top five series on Global in Canada, the #1 drama on Network Ten in Australia, the #1 U.S. series in Spain, and a top five U.S. series in Germany and Italy. Home media release The first season will be released on DVD on August 27, 2013.Elementary: The First Season. Amazon.com. Retrieved May 29, 2013. The DVD includes all episodes, plus extras that include a photo montage, cast biographies, the feature "Elementary Super-Sized,"David Lambert (May 28, 2013). "Elementary - The CBS Take on Sherlock Holmes is Scheduled to Ship this Summer". TVShowsonDVD.com. Retrieved May 29, 2013. a gag reel, deleted scenes, interviews with both the cast and crew (including interviews with the executive producers),Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARStaff). "A crew was just here last week interviewing our EPs for the season 1 DVD!" February 15, 2013. and other features.Jessica Rawden (May 28, 2013). "Elementary Season 1 Will Hit DVD In August". CinemaBlend.com. Retrieved June 3, 2013. Videos Behind the scenes Elementary - A Day in the Life of Elementary Elementary - In the Spotlight Elementary - Behind the Scenes Elementary - Rob Doherty Elementary - Power of Observation Seeing is Believing Episode 3 - Power of Observation Devil in the Details References This page uses content from the English Wikipedia. The original content was at Elementary (TV Series), and List of Elementary episodes. The list of authors can be seen in the page history of Elementary (TV Series), and List of Elementary episodes, respectively. Category:Seasons Category:Season one